


Techbur One-Shots ( Requests open)

by Dumb_Bitch_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Maybe a teeny bit of angst, Minors aren’t mentioned except in the story for this tag, No Angst, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Smut, Swearing, Technoblade tops usually, They’re not siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric mostly, jesus that’s a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Bitch_Writes/pseuds/Dumb_Bitch_Writes
Summary: Just One-Shots of these two— THEY’RE NOT RELATED IN ANY OF THESE STORIESIf you don’t like the ship, you’re more than welcome to ignore this :)
Relationships: Technoblade/ Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Okay! Hello, this is my first work on here so excuse me if the formatting is bad, I’m not used to it yet.

Anyway! A few things:

Requests are open unless I say otherwise 

This book will mostly contain smut 

Minors aren’t going to be mentioned in this book ( even if I’m writing fluff) because it is mostly explicit

I won’t use real names because this is strictly shipping personas 

No rape/ non-con, I don’t like it but there are plenty of other books that include that 

That’s it for now I’m pretty sure :>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a request! Wilbur is a god and Techno is very possessive ( to put it simply)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I’d like to thank everyone who left requests! They were all so interesting and I’m glad people are interested in those book! Anyway, on with the story! :)

It had been a few months since Techno first met Wilbur. The two got along perfectly, which made sense, see, Wilbur had been created for the soul reason of keeping peace and being admired, which he didn’t mind. He hated how violent humans got and was happy to change that at any given chance. He was like perfection in many mortals eyes, and Technoblade was no exception. It did take a bit for him to actually warm up to the god, but Wilbur was pushy when he wanted something. 

Once the pink haired man warmed up to the other, feelings that were anything but platonic developed. Techno had fallen in love with the other without even really realizing it. It scared him honestly, the fact that Wilbur could just walk right into his life suddenly and take up all of Techno’s thoughts, even his voices deemed powerless against Wilbur. 

He had fallen hard for the other by the time Wilbur confessed he liked Techno. 

That was months ago and here the two are, Techno at Wilbur’s side pretty much all the time and Wilbur feeling the happiest he’s ever been. 

Sometimes it was bothersome how much Techno persisted on staying at the others side, but it was for the others protection primarily, everyone was infatuated with Wilbur and it made Techno worry something would happen if he left his side even for a moment.

Which is where we come to now, Techno and Wilbur were in the springs bathing, it was secluded besides animals so it was perfect for them to just relax outside without having to worry about another person try something with Wilbur. 

Techno was washing Wilbur’s hair currently, the other resting between his legs and his back against his lovers chest. It was moments like this that Wilbur cherished, he loved how gentle Techno was with him always. 

“ Honey can you get me some food from nearby?” Wilbur looked up at him, his eyes wide and doe-like, mostly to secure the other agreeing but he just naturally looked like that always.

Techno let out a slightly Protestant grumble, “ Alright... I’ll be quick anyway,” he said, mostly to himself.

Wilbur smiled and kissed his cheek, “ Thank you~” 

The other just kissed his forehead before he carefully got up and went to get him food.

The brunette hummed happily as he washed out his hair, just bending over, his guard down completely since him and Techno are the only ones who ever come there.

What Wilbur didn’t know, is that he wasn’t alone and it wasn’t Techno coming back from getting him food. No, it was a mortal and Wilbur was completely vulnerable with nothing but a cloth wrapped around his waist. 

Technoblade had just gotten back, feeling a little rushed cause he suddenly got a pit in his stomach, thank god he had because was close enough to hear Wilbur call out his name desperately. 

As soon as he rushed there, all his common sense and self control was out of the window, there was Wilbur, on the ground, kicking as much as possible while he wrestled with a complete stranger, the stranger progressively getting more aggressive the more Wilbur struggled. 

Without a second thought, Techno grabbed his sword that was resting against a rock nearby. Wilbur had said it was ridiculous that Techno brought it everywhere, but geez was Wilbur happy Techno didn’t listen to him at the moment. 

Techno got the guy off Wilbur, putting his foot on the strangers chest harshly as the very tip of his sword laid against his Adam’s apple, his voices were back for the first time in a while, but this time all they were saying was “ Kill” and “ Protect Wilbur”, the guys face was pale as he tried to move but Techno was pinning him down and any movement made the man above push the sword against his throat more. 

“ I’m gonna give you two seconds to leave before I dig this sword into your chest and throat as slow as I possibly can,” he spoke very lowly, no sign of hesitance in his voice, “ And I swear, if I ever see you near him again I won’t give you a warning or a chance to leave.” 

The man was quick to leave. 

Techno watched him leave and did a quick scan to make sure no one else was around, but he didn’t get to finish as he caught Wilbur looking at him, fear in his eyes as he caved in on himself a bit and cried quietly. 

Instantly, Techno dropped his sword, worried he scared Wilbur. He went over to him slowly, getting down in front of him and saying his name quietly. 

Wilbur was quick to pull him into a hug, mumbling quiet thank you’s and Technos against his lovers shoulder. He was shaking so much. 

Techno quickly hugged him back and rubbed his back, “ Oh my god, Techno... I’m so glad you were nearby, I was so scared,” Wilbur whimpered out, clutching onto his boyfriend’s back. 

“ Baby, I’m sorry I left at all,” Techno said, “ But let’s go back home... I don’t want anything like that to happen again,” he said. 

Wilbur nodded quickly and got in his arms, Techno picking him up easily, slinging his sword over his shoulder once it was in the holster, he grabbed their clothes and the berries, giving the berries to Wilbur as he went back home. 

Wilbur ate happily in his arms, cuddling up with him as they walked. Techno had his guard up the whole time, his voices still saying “ protect Wilbur” but they were more controlled now that Wilbur was calm. 

Techno found it amazing by the fact Wilbur’s mere presence made Techno’s voices go pretty much silent. He hasn’t been this relaxed in so long, it was probably one of the reasons of why he fell in love with Wilbur so quickly. 

He smiled as he kissed Wilbur’s forehead, making him squeak in surprise. Wilbur cuddled him more as they walked into the house. 

Techno didn’t let him down immediately, he walked over to the bed and had Wilbur sit in his lap, “ We have to do something about people coming up to you and trying things,” he said. 

Wilbur nodded, “ Yeah... What do you think would work?” He asked. 

Techno thought about it as he rubbed his waist, “ I don’t know,” he sighed and looked at him, his eyes trailing from his face to his neck, it was completely clear, his skin was a pretty pale white and it was completely untouched, Techno suddenly got an urge to change that. 

Wilbur looked at him worriedly, “ Honey?” He touched his cheek. 

He flinched and looked up at Wilbur quickly, “ Sorry- what?” 

“ Are you okay? You spaced out for a while,” he laughed a bit, brushing his thumb over his cheek gently. 

“ I’m fine,” he said and looked at his neck again, “ I might’ve thought of something to help by the way,” he said. 

He felt Wilbur shift as he perked up and grip his shoulders a bit more, “ Really? What is it?” He smiled. 

“ Maybe if people saw you already belonged to someone they’d fuck off,” he said as he traced Wilbur’s collarbone slowly, he rarely ever swore, so Wilbur could tell he was being serious. 

Wilbur blushed a bit, “ How do you mean?” He asked softly. 

“ You’ll see,” he said and leaned down, kissing the spot where his shoulder met his neck. His goal was to mark Wilbur up real good, bite him in places he couldn’t hide so everyone they came across would know who exactly Wilbur belonged to and knew not to try anything. 

Wilbur shuddered a bit, his body had always been super sensitive especially whenever Techno touched him. 

Techno smiled and started sucking on his neck, making Wilbur whimper out needily. It had been a while since they last did anything so they were both pretty pent up. 

They both only had the cloths around their waists still so Techno wasted no time with pulling them off roughly. He kept marking his neck up, leaving behind deep bites and rough hickies while Wilbur desperately started grinding on him sloppily. 

Wilbur moaned out loudly when Techno started biting just below his ear, he dug his nails into his shoulders as his hips stuttered and he lost his rhythm. 

Techno smiled as he groped his thighs and started his own rough rhythm with the grinding. He loved it when Wilbur started moaning his name louder as he bounced against him eagerly, his nails had trailed down from his shoulders to his back, leaving behind scratch marks in the process. 

He bit his lip and pushed him down onto the bed suddenly, making Wilbur gasp. Techno was quick to get on top of him as he continued biting his neck, getting between his legs in the process. Wilbur spread his legs desperately as he arched his back involuntarily, whining more. 

Techno smiled and flipped him onto his stomach, Wilbur bit his lip and wiggled his hips, holding onto the bedsheets. 

He smiled and spread his legs legs further and made him dip his back more, doing all the extra stuff to make Wilbur get more desperate. 

Wilbur was whining and begging him to hurry, suddenly getting interrupted with his loud moan as Techno thrusted in roughly. 

He didn’t stop thrusting, only getting rougher as time went on, Wilbur was a mess within seconds and Techno loved it. 

Wilbur’s face was bright red and sweaty as he kept moaning out, bound to wreck his throat by the time this was done. He kept a tight grip on the bedsheets, moaning out for Techno to not give him any mercy. 

He practically screamed out when Techno hit his prostate dead on, screaming out as soon as Techno kept hitting his prostate repeatedly and roughly. 

Technoblade himself was letting out noises as he continued, his hips and knees were sore but he continued until they both came, which he knew couldn’t have been much longer. 

Wilbur warned he was close eventually, tears streaming down his cheeks while drool pooled up beside him as his whole body shook and moved up and down in time with the others thrusts, his hands were going numb from how tightly he held the bedsheets. 

Even when Wilbur looked so wrecked he was still absolutely beautiful and that only motivated Techno to go harder and bite him some more, his whole neck covered in deep bites by the end of it. 

Eventually they both came hard at the same time, Wilbur only able to let out a choked out moan while Techno groaned lowly, his hips shaking as he rode out his orgasm, making Wilbur squirm at the overstimulation. 

Techno finally pulled out after a moment, Wilbur pretty much already half asleep against the bed. Techno smiled slightly and rubbed his hips gently, kissing his shoulder and saying he was so pretty and that he did such a good job, just doing things in general to help his love relax more. Wilbur smiled at all of it, eventually falling asleep in the middle of Techno cleaning them up. 

Once Techno finished up he laid beside Wilbur and cuddled close with him. He just held him close, Wilbur cuddling up with him in his sleep. Techno smiled and kissed his forehead one last time before he fell asleep eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! It’s been a while since I’ve written any smut so I hope this is okay ^^


End file.
